oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Legends' Quest
Details Agility *50 Crafting *45 Herblore *56 Magic *52 Mining *42 Prayer *50 Smithing *50 Strength *50 Thieving *50 Woodcutting *Completed the following quests: **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest **Shilo Village **Underground Pass **Waterfall Quest *Ability to defeat a level 187 demon. |items=*Any machete (A regular one can be found by searching the cupboards next to Radimus Erkle.) *2 gold bars (It is highly recommended to bring at least 4 gold bars.) *Hammer *Rope *Rune axe or Dragon axe *Lockpick (It is highly recommended to bring two lockpicks as you can lose one.) *Pickaxe *At least one unpowered orb *Vial of water *At least one Ardrigal (can be obtained during the quest) *At least one Snake weed (can be obtained during the quest) *Cut sapphire *Cut emerald *Cut ruby *Cut diamond *Cut opal *Cut jade *Cut red topaz *1 soul rune *1 mind rune *1 earth rune *2 law runes *Any Charge Orb spell runes (two if you decide to do the "Easy Path" during the second fight with the demon) *Charcoal (1 minimum, 3 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) *Papyrus (at least 3, 5 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) Highly recommended: *Combat gear, food and several prayer potions |kills = *Ranalph Devere (level 92) *Irvig Senay (level 100) *San Tojalon (level 106) *Nezikchened (level 187)—3 times}} Walkthrough NOTE: Only the quest requirements must be met to start this quest. If you do not have the skill requirements, you may be unable to continue at certain points until you meet them. '' Getting Started To begin the quest, talk to the guards just outside the guild (Fairy Ring code ). If they think you're worthy, they'll send you through the gates to talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get your assignment. What he'll do is give you an incomplete map of the Kharazi Jungle, which you're to complete, as well as making friends with the inhabitants of the jungle, so they'll give you a totem pole to proudly display inside the guild. Before you leave, take some papyrus off the table, and grab a machete from the cupboard. You can buy them from the general store in Shilo Village too, but these are free. Mapping the Jungle 'Items needed:' Radimus notes, at least 3 charcoal, at least 3 papyrus, 230 coins, an axe and a machete.'' Recommended:' Ardougne teleport ''Skills required: 50 Crafting to map the jungle.'' '(EDIT: You do NOT need 50 Woodcutting to enter the jungle. However, you do need 50 Woodcutting to cut down the Yommi Tree at the end of the quest.) Now, make your way to Brimhaven by taking a boat from Ardougne. Then, you can take Hajedy's cart to Shilo Village (his fee is 200 gp). You can also use Fairy Ring (code ), north-west of Shilo Village. Make sure to buy some charcoal and at least three sheets of papyrus from the general store before you leave Shilo; then, head out the gate and towards the south. To get into the Kharazi Jungle, you'll need to cut your way through the overgrown jungle vegetation using a hatchet and machete. It is suggested to bring multiple pieces of charcoal (at least three) in case one breaks, and also to bring more than three papyrus (at least five) as they will break along with the charcoal. Now that you're inside, make your map by walking from one end of the jungle to the other and reading Radimus notes when you're at the west, center, and east part of the jungle. If you did it right, you'll now have a map of the Kharazi Jungle. Note: If you intend on freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster, you should grab vanilla pod(s) whilst you are here—they are located directly south-west from the water pool near the beach in a group of five plants. Tip: Also, shake a leafy palm tree to acquire a palm leaf, and drop it and pick it up four times to complete a hard task for the Karamja Diary. Additionally, kill an oomlie bird, wrap its meat in the palm leaf, cook it over fire, and eat the oomlie wrap to complete another hard task while you're here. Contacting the Locals Skills required:' 50 Agility Head back out of the jungle, and talk to one of the foresters, who are wandering around right at the edge of the jungle. If you agree to give them a copy of your map by using Radimus notes on them, they'll give you a bull roarer. WARNING: Do not use the bull roarer around jungle savages, or you'll be attacked! Go inside the jungle again, and swing it near the totem pole found east of the water pool represented by a blue square on the map to call a local named Gujuo out of hiding. (There are multiple totem poles in the jungle, so if nothing happens, try another one.) He'll ask for your help, since his tribe's shaman, Ungadulu, is trapped in his cave. From now on, you can call Gujuo using the bull roarer from anywhere in the jungle. Towards the north-west edge of the jungle, you'll find some rocks that you can squeeze through to get into the cave. Ungadulu will be inside trapped inside a wall of flame. Investigate the flame wall to talk to the shaman, and keep talking to him. He'll eventually tell you that only pure water can quench the flames. Pure Water ''Skills required: 50 Smithing to create the gold bowl and 42 Prayer to bless the bowl.'' ''Items required: Hammer, prayer potion (if you fail to bless the bowl and your prayer drops below 42) and 2-4 gold bars (4 to be safe).'' Once you're back outside again, call Gujuo with your bull roarer to get a bit more information. He'll tell you of the pond of pure water that gathers in the middle of the jungle and that it can only be carried in a special vessel that he'll give you a sketch of. Return to Shilo Village and bank. Get out a hammer and at least two gold bars. Go to any anvil (the closest is in Tai Bwo Wannai Village) and try to make the gold bowl. You may fail, so to be safe, bring more than two bars. Head back into the jungle and call Gujuo. He'll help you bless your gold bowl so that it can carry the pure water. Your prayer points must be at or above 42 to attempt this, and if you fail, it will drain 5 prayer points. If it drains your prayer below 42, you'll have to restore it to try again. With your blessed golden bowl, head to the pool of pure water towards the middle of the jungle. Since you can't quite reach the water, cut some reeds from the edge of the pool with your machete, and use them to siphon the water out into your bowl. Note, however, if you leave the jungle, the water will evaporate, requiring you to refill the bowl again when you return. Exploring the Shaman's Cave ''Skills required: 50 Agility to squeeze through the crevice, 50 Thieving to pick the locked door, 52 Mining to smash the boulders and 50 Strength to force the heavy door.'' ''Items required: Radimus notes, bull roarer, an axe, a machete, 1-2 lockpicks (2 to be safe), a pickaxe, 1 soul rune, 1 earth rune, 1 mind rune, 2 law runes, blessed gold bowl, cut sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond, red topaz, jade and opal. Food and prayer potions for fighting Nezikchened (not necessary, you can bank after completing this cave).'' Bank to get the required items. Do not extinguish the flames with the water yet. Once you have the items, go back to the cave and look around to find where there's a deeper part of the cave hidden behind a bookshelf. Squeeze past it and then pick the lock on the Ancient Gate. Just be aware if you fail, you could break a lockpick! Since you must "click to continue" to advance to the breaking of your lockpick, you can walk around first if the dialogue says that you have broken your lockpick - this will allow you to reuse it. Next, you'll have to mine the boulders to get farther inside with your pickaxe to reach another door. If you fail at mining the boulders, the message, "The pick clangs heavily against the rock face and the vibrations rattle your nerves." will appear and your Mining level will be lowered by 1. There's one you have to force open with your Strength stat—failure resulting in a temporary lowering in Strength. Be careful once through, as there are a number of level 83 Death Wings on the other side. You should kill one while you are here, as it is a hard task in the Karamja Diary. Run farther into the cave, and jump over the low wall. When you get further inside, you'll find a place where there's markings on the wall, telling you to use the SMELL runes to get through. Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law. Make sure to put them in in order, and you'll be let through. Inside, you'll face your next puzzle, where you'll see a number of stalagmites sitting in pools of water. Fit your gems into each one by trying to place them in until you get it right. When all of them are in, there will be a little light show and the Book of Binding will appear. One useful feature of this book is that you can bless vials and fill them with pure water from your bowl to make Holy Water. Wielding these while fighting demons damages them. Head back out of the cave. Fighting the Demon There is an upcoming fight, so be prepared. If you want, you can go back to the bank and resupply. If you choose to leave the jungle in order to return to the bank, your pure water will evaporate, and you will need to refill your blessed gold bowl in order to continue. Either way, when you're ready, use your pure water on the fire wall to step through without damage. Then, use your Book of Binding on Ungadulu to release the demon, Nezikchened. He is level 187 and will drain your prayer at the beginning of the battle, but never again after that, so be careful if you want to use it while fighting him. Plus, he'll cast a Fire Blast just before dying, so make sure to keep your HP up so that he doesn't kill you with his last ditch attack. This Fire Blast will hit through the Protect from Magic prayer. You can lower his stats if you use Silverlight (Melee) or throw holy water vials at him (Ranged). You can use the desk as a safespot, resulting in Nezikchened using Magic attacks. He will only attack with Melee if you are up close. Once he's defeated, Ungadulu will thank you (be careful not to attack him as this will knock you out of the octagram and deal some damage, and if your health is low after the fight, this may kill you) and give you some Yommi seeds. Use the Drop trick to get more just in case later if you lose the plants to rotting. If you ask him how to get out, he'll cast a spell to let you walk through the flames. Note: There seems to be a glitch where if there is more than one person in the room (not inside the octagram), Nezikchened may go aggressive on the other player. This then makes Nezikchened completely harmless and unable to attack the player. Replenishing the Pure Water ''Skills required: 56 Magic to cast a Charge Orb spell. A staff may be used to save runes! In addition, the skills to go through the cave again: 50 Agility, 50 Thieving, 52 Mining and 50 Strength.'' ''Items required: Ardrigal, Snake weed and a vial of water to make the Bravery potion, Yommi tree seeds, Radimus notes, a machete, an axe, 1-2 lockpicks, a pickaxe, bull roarer, golden bowl, rope, unpowered orb, runes/staff to cast any Charge Orb spell once. Food and potions to fight Nezikchened.'' Head back to the pure water pond, and refill your bowl with water; then, use it on the yommi seeds to germinate them. After germinating the seeds, attempt to refill your bowl again—only this time to find the pool is dry. Call Gujuo, and he'll tell you that the underground source has probably been blocked off by something. You find out that you'll need a potion of courage to be able to make it through the dark tunnel. To make the potion, you need Ardrigal and Snake weed, which you found once already through the Jungle Potion quest. Mix these into a vial of water for the Bravery potion, which is consumed in one dose. It may be wise to grab multiple of each herb, as you may need multiple bravery potions, depending on which path you choose later. Don't drink the bravery potion yet. Go back to Ungadulu's cave, and head down into the cave again, going through all the same areas that you did before. This time, though, when you reach the area with the seven pools, head further to where another door is. Cast any Charge Orb spell on it to go through. You'll find yourself in a room with several barrels in it. You can smash them to reveal things like food, rope, weapons, or sometimes enemies. For now though, ignore them. Use your rope on the winch and '''drink your bravery potion ''BEFORE heading down into the depths. If the rope disappears, just search the winch again so it reappears, and then, go down. You'll be on the top of a long, winding path with several rocks covering it. Climb over these rocks to the bottom of the path, but be warned. If you fail, you will fall to the bottom and take up to 40 damage, depending on how far you fell! Once at the bottom, you'll see three different undead warriors named Ranalph Devere (level 92), Irvig Senay (level 100), and San Tojalon (level 106). There are multiple of each warrior in the room. Talk to them and fight them individually. If you are using Ranged or Magic, hiding behind one of the empty ore rocks allows you to safespot them. Once you've defeated them, they won't attack again. Each one will drop part of a crystal. Take these over to the furnace to the north-east, and put them in to make a glowing heart crystal. Now, look at the minimap. If you haven't noticed already, the area looks like the head of a dragon. Go to where the eye is, and use the crystal on a mossy rock there. It will glow. Go to the south to find a magical barrier, which the crystal will now open when you put it in a heart-shaped recess next to it. On the other side of the barrier are three lesser demons, and past them, is the source of the pure water. The Second Battle You'll notice that there is a boulder blocking the water flow. Try to push it, and a spirit named Echned Zekin (Echned Zekin is an anagram of Nezikchened) will appear. He'll say he's being tortured and beg you to help him by killing the spirit, Viyeldi. He'll give you a dark dagger to do so. If you have no intentions of killing Viyeldi, you should still accept the dagger from Echned, as the dagger is needed to be given to Ungadulu in order to proceed with the quest. You can use the drop trick to obtain a second dagger to keep for yourself if you bank it. Take a moment here. There are two paths to choose from. Players who leave during the fights will need another Charge Orb spell to get through the door again. They will also need another rope and bravery potion. The Short Path Do as the spirit asks. Go back to the staircase, and jump back up to the very top (it could take a while). You may have noticed a blue wizard hat on the way in—maybe even tried to pick it up. If you did, you met a spirit named Viyeldi, who Echned wanted you to kill. Stab him with the dagger; then, go back to the boulder. Before pushing the boulder, proceed to the southern boulder if you wish to safespot Nezikchened. Tell Echned Zekin that you did as he asked—you cannot have a second dark dagger in your inventory when talking to him or else he won't think you've done the task. Nezikchened will reveal himself and attack the player, draining the player's Prayer. After the battle, push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Fill your golden bowl if you haven't already germinated the seeds. The Easy Path Do not try to pick up the blue hat or talk to Viyeldi. Talk to Ungadulu instead. He will recognise the evil in the dagger and take it from you, giving you a Holy force spell card instead, which severely weakens demons. Now, head back down to the bottom once again. Unfortunately, you'll have to use another unpowered orb and another Charge Orb spell to get back in. Still, being back on the surface does give you a chance to restock on supplies for the next fight. Either way, when you get back to the bottom and push the boulder out of the way, you'll have to fight the demon again. If you took the latter path, use the Holy Force spell on him to weaken him and reveal his true form. NOTE: ''If you don't kill Nezikchened fast enough, he will reset, causing you to have to push the boulder again to talk to him. The combat will reset, and he will have full health as well as drain your prayer again.'' At the start of the battle, he'll halve your prayer. He fights with a very ineffective magic attack at the beginning of the battle, and he'll soon realise that it doesn't work and switch to melee. Defeat him however you like and then push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Restoring the Totem ''Skills required: 45 Herblore to plant the yommi tree, 50 Woodcutting to create the yommi totem.'' Teleport or climb your way back out of the cave and head to Shilo Village to bank a bit. Grab the Radimus notes, bull roarer, an axe (rune or higher required to cut the Yommi tree), a machete, yommi seeds, golden bowl, and any potions or food you need for a battle harder than any of the others. Fill up your bowl from the restored pond, and find a fertile patch of soil. It will be bare of vegetation and brown on the map. Use your water on the seeds to germinate them; then, use the bull roarer to call Gujuo, and he'll tell you what to do. Fill the bowl again and plant the germinated seeds in the fertile soil and wait for it to grow. If it says you planted the seeds incorrectly, try logging out and back in. Once it reaches the second stage, fill your bowl again and use it on the tree. The third and final stage is the adult yommi tree. Keep alert, because once it has reached this stage, you'll have only a brief window of time where you can cut it or it will go rotten, and you will need to start again. Use your axe on it, and keep doing this until you've chopped all the branches off and shaped it into a Yommi totem. You'll know it's done when you can pick it up. If you lose all your seeds, you can always go back and get more from Ungadulu in the cave. Do remember to germinate them with the sacred water. The Final Battle Now, find any of the locations where there's an old, brown totem. One is located just east of the pool, but there are others all over the forest. Once you find one, make all the preparations you need to fight—turn on Protect from Melee and use your new totem on the old one. When the demon spawns, he will say his dialogue and also begin attacking you! You are immobile while he is speaking and can take heavy damage, so it is recommended to turn on Protect from Melee before replacing the totem to be safe. If you chose the short path, you will need to kill the three undead warriors you saw down in the dragon cave once again. He will summon them one at a time, going from the highest level to the lowest one. Nezikchened will temporarily appear to summon the next warrior after you kill each one. Note that you can safespot all the fights to prevent Melee damage, but it will take some experimenting and running around to find the plants that work. When you've killed them all, the demon will appear for the last time. This part will be skipped if you weakened him with the Holy force spell earlier. Once again, you will have to fight the demon, and once again he'll drain your prayer, so be ready for it. He attacks with Melee and Magic (which is much more effective this time). He doesn't use Magic that much if you melee him. Using Ranged, Magic, or a halberd from between the trees with Protect from Magic on will allow you to defeat him without losing health. WARNING: If you take too long to fight him, he will disappear. When you resummon him, he returns with full health. Finishing Up When Nezikchened falls for the last time, replace the totem, and Gujuo will appear to thank you for defeating the demon. He'll give you a totem pole as a reward for everything you've done. Go back to Ardougne, grab the Radimus notes (contains map) and totem, and take them all to Radimus Erkle. Turn them in to finally be admitted into the Legends' Guild. Congratulations! You have completed the Legends' Quest! Category:Quests Rewards * 4 Quest points * Access to the Legends' Guild (including shop to buy the Cape of legends) * Ability to wield the Dragon square shield * 7650 experience each in four skills of your choice (limited to Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving). * Ability to charge your Skills necklace or Combat bracelet at the Legends' Guild or the Fountain of Rune. * Access to the Kharazi Jungle and a vine shortcut into it, requiring 79 Agility. Category:Quests